Stories can be presented by audio books or storytelling machines. Parents can also read the stories for children, lending more interactivity, as the audio books and storytelling machines lack parent-child interactions. Parents reading stories to children make parent-child interactions more frequent, but variation in graphics, roles, tones, and sounds may be useful.